Nana (LalaMusika)
|kanji = ナナ|romaji = nana|color = Yellow|text = Gold|name = Nana|race = Human|gender = Female|birthdate = July 12th|birthplace = Fiore|blood type = AB|status = Active|age = 15|hair color = Golden Yellow|eye color = Green|skin tone = Beige|affiliation = Single|occupation = N/A|partners = N/A|team = N/A|sexuality = Heterosexual|allies = Yano Nakamura Sayaka Miho Hikari Kyoko|enemies = N/A|relatives = N/A|magic = Water Magic|equipment = Journals Bag}}Nana '(ナナ nana):'' Nana is one of the protagonist of the story line Fairy Tail: Seven along with 6 others, she is a young girl at the age of 15 and is one of the shrine's orphans along with Yano Nakamura she is clueless about the true colors of the guild Orient Shell. Out of the people in the guild, She was born the youngest and was the eldest to become an orphan since most people on the guild was left by their parents at an incredibly young age but Nana only came to the orphan when her 'parent' was nowhere to be found, Nana unknown to others is a first generation dragon slayer but as people believed that Dragons has been long extinct they has since given up on finding them. Nana who'se parents where expeditionist went around the country till they discover the remnant of a tribe that once held one of the remaining survivor dragons, the dragon who is a 'she' was kept hidden for years and is able to survive for the centuries after the dragon wars as she was hidden from a secluded place that is far away from people and monsters alike. Due to this discovery, Nana who'se parents died in the middle of the expedition because of a natural incidents was raised by the Dragon out of pity and pure curiousity, Nana was taught on how to use the magic that the dragon used and how she could function on it but as the dragon found out about the seeds that all dragon slayers contained, She imbued her body into Nana to act as an antibody for the seed to stop it's further growth but not before getting Nana into a place where she could be found by civilization. Appearance '''Outfit 1. Nana is a person that came from a rural area and so was born with an eastern taste on clothes especially dresses filled with frillies and gothic designs, and so she has been seen as someone that acts somewhat royal like and eventually being seen as someone to be part of the royal family that Hikari Kyoko is in, despite this Nana has came from biological parents that are incredibly stubborn and won't stop until they get what they wanted, they were stubborn and Nana caught this stubborness and so is seen as somewhat spoiled but as it was the way she is raised, Nana has become more docile after meeting Nami after the incident that has caused the deat of her parents. Nana is more docile looking than her parents and alot cleaner to look at but with the clothes that she wears almost every day she also holds an accountable number of stares. Nana is a young woman that came from an eastern blood especifically her father whom also had the same Golden Blonde hair, It is unknown on where the origin of her father's family treeline is and so Nana has been in continous search on someone or a person that might be her cousin or a person that could be related to her, This wasn't the only thing she got from her father it was also his green eyes that perfected the look, the grassy greeny field of her iris shines as if the trees were lit up by thousand of sunlights although they do have some bits of pieces that could potentially harbor abit of a different description on her eyes. Nana unlike her mother whom preferred short hairs than longs hairs as it was alot more easier and alot more pleasant to look at especially when it is on hot areas or temperatures, and so Nana didn't get this kind of personality as Nana preferred her hair long as she didn't see the usual needs on especially cutting it, She has shown to be quite exceptional on her salon skills but is inept on cutting her own her due to some events that caused her to be traumatised, maybe of short hairs and cutting her own hair which came from a prank that several kids from the guild did to her. Nana has been seen wearing alot gothic frillies like her usual casual or somewhat formal looking dress that reaches down right to her feet that is held by a dark coat that helps with her balance and holds the most part of the dress and helps with creating easier movements when wearing it as well as adding glam and design onto the dress along with white frillies that covers the dress from different part of the dress especially the cornes and sides of it. Outfit 2 This isn't the only outfit she is seen wearing, One of the more rare and important dresses in her closets lies in her secret boxes as this was especially given to her by her foster mother carefully sewened with each stitch filled with love and care for her dear child. but unlike her usual designed bangs and black gothic designs, Nana has been thought on how to properly manage the look as well as curling her hair down and adding a long bang that is speculated to reach down to her neck, this isn't the only thing that makes the dress special thought, It has been imbued with not only love but the last remnant of the once living dragon as the white supposedly frills on the sides and corners of the dress is held by the scales of the dragon adding glow and hold for the frills, it is carefully hidden on the mid section of the frills covered up on the bottom and top section but mixed with the designed clothes are the red rose dress that resembled that of a victorian dress as it was the last knowledge the dragon knew on how the humans wore their clothes before going onto hiding, She is also seen wearing more than her foster parent but also her biological parent's special belonging for example is the ribbon she uses to hold the dress together came from the ribbon the her mother always used to wear when tying her hair up. She is only capable of wearing the clothes when in formal events such as parties or special events that involves it and rarely or sometimes an event that involves a hideout and seeking to know about a person itself. when wearing the clothes or in this style she is somewhat unrecognizable till properly got closed on or talked to as her speaking mannerism is the thing that reveals her very personality. Personality History Magic and Abilities Abilities High Magical Power: Nana possesses a high amount of magical power that she has gotten due to the time she had training with her foster parent, She has involved in practices, that could help strenghten her magical poweress this also helped improve her control over her magic, As such she has been able to process this magic over the years and accumulate a growing magical power that has since assisted her on her personal growth and her very core powers. Nana has shown to have strong resolved on letting her magical power flow continously but is absolutely clueless on what to do once it runs out and so when Nana is out of magical power and has no fighting chance, Nana eventually panics breaking her from her state of mind that could potentially make the opponent have the most upper hand on outright defeating her. Learning Aptitude: Nana is a dedicated learned and would go as far as to know everything about a certain topics, This has caused her to become knowledgeable to the topics revolving around herbs and medical plants and even that of Water Magic as she uses it primarly for her growing garden in the shrine, She has also shown a very fast learning rate as she can memorize things in just days but it disappears once she chooses another magic and thus leading her to create multiple diaries, journals and books regarding these topics althought she does carry a bag to hold most of them. As this wasn't the only case, being raised by a person that is incredibly patient and lets things flows through her things like knowledge, news and emotions she has learned to control the things she is learning and apply it quickly onto her everyday life but this isn't the only case in it, she is also very adept on learning with no problems at all and so this has created very consistent good results on her growth based on learning. Keen Intellect: 'Althought, She might seem average smart. Nana is very capable of winning many history competitions even with people that has the upperhand based on their magics. Nana being a person that has a really high Learning Aptitude and good memorization skills has shown to be very smart and in some cases smarter than Hikari Kyoko, whom is considered the brain of the group along with the two she helps on creating plans and setting it up especially when things go out of hand she'll be the one along with Fujii Megumi to keep their calm and get the situation under control, She has shown to not only be smart but to be very creating on how she uses her magic. As such she uses both mix of Water Magic and Still currently not permitted :< To work on both her actions and attacks and so creating variants of spell that varies on every effect. Magic Water Magic (☀水系各種魔法 ''Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Holder Magic which utilizes the element of water. Nana has taken interest on learning water magic at an early age wondering the uses of water and importance of it on a daily life, Upon learning the knowledge of such magic she has been training to achieve a result that could advance her magical capacity althought only capable of '''Suisei (水優性, Dominance of Water) at the moment. Suisei (水優性, Dominance of Water): To learn water magic the basic of all its skill is Suisei, ''Nana is capable of moving the water in all four directions and hold them in place this was the training she started to get ahold of controlling the movement of the water and how it would process if moved in each direction, She would also curve and create certain shapes using the water and sometimes lifting up the water from the lake at the yard but is quickly exhausted upon use, lacking the experience and the right teacher Nana is dependent on the books from the library to learn the magic and althought she has tried using the magic offensively she decided to stay on mastering and understanding the very basic of the magic. * ''Water Dominance: ''Nana is capable of moving and control the element water. * '''Suihō (水泡 ''Water Bubble): Nana creates a circular water mass that varies in size depending on the caster's choice on how much magic they are gonna put on it, using the magic the circular water launches forward upon hitting the target the target is pushed back from the force of the water hitting her/his body but depending on size the magic could create a small or a large force. This is also Nana's current offensive spell. '''Collect (集める, Atsumeru): Nana is capable of Suisei but is able to also collect the waters from the flowers at the yard, althought using such skill puts a strain on her if she has the energy and time after the practices she still at her best and determination tries to use it and understand its capabilities. Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Lala's LAnd Category:Lala's Land